


Dancing on Air

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Dancing, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I'm saying I don't want to court Syal. I don't love your sister, and I won't, because I loveyou.”
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Dancing on Air

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "regency au."

Tycho doesn't mind dances. Though he tries not to be big-headed about it, he knows his family is one of the richest in the area, their manor one of the largest, and that his parents love to entertain. So he truly doesn't mind that more than evenings than not are filled with sweeping music, fine food, and formal dresses. He spends most of his time chaperoning his younger sisters as they move from partner to partner and keeping Skoloc out of trouble. Since Tycho is being helpful, it tends to keep his parents from insisting too much on him doing his own courting.

He's more than old enough to have found a potential wife, not that he's in any personal hurry. His parents have their eye on a girl named Syal Antilles, and in his more logical moments, Tycho can acknowledge she's a good choice. Her parents are both skilled tradespeople. Her brother, Wedge, is a friend. Syal herself is fiery, talented, and beautiful. Any man she chose would be lucky to have her. The problem is, Tycho doesn't want to be that man.

Tonight's dance happens at the height of summer, and despite every door and window being thrown open, every room in the house is boiling. Tycho assures himself that Mia and Cara are safe, surrounded by a group of girls all tittering and batting their lashes every time a cute boy walks by, and Skoloc is occupied with a plate of food before stepping onto the balcony for some fresh air.

The space is deserted save for Wedge Antilles, who stands with his elbows on the railing gazing out over the garden, and Tycho's heart trips over itself.

Wedge turns at the sound of his footsteps and smiles. “I wondered when I'd see you. Syal is saving a spot on her dance card for you. She says you're the best at all of them.”

Tycho has danced with her before. He lets the memory rise in his mind, but with Wedge in his sister's place. Imagines his hands on Wedge's waist, their faces too close for propriety...

Tycho shakes the image away and shrugs. “Perks of having to do this so often.” He finds a place beside Wedge and, and they're quite for a moment, looking into the darkness.

“My parents want me to dance with as many girls as possible tonight,” Wedge says eventually, “but...I don't know. I don't seem to enjoy it like everyone else.”

“Maybe you need more practice.” Tycho pastes on a grin and turns to him, holding out his arms.

There's hesitation in Wedge's eyes, but his lip quirks. “Practice with you?”

“Why not?” Tycho can barely breathe as Wedge shrugs in agreement and steps closer.

The balcony is still abandoned. Inside, a song ends and a waltz begins. Tycho patiently reminds Wedge where to put his hands and demonstrates the steps, then they're off. Wedge relaxes into the dance almost immediately, somehow at home in Tycho's arms in a way that makes Tycho's heart ache. Practicing with his sisters, dancing with Syal or any other girl – it's never felt so natural, so easy and enjoyable.

Wedge flows into it, face losing the tenseness of concentration as the steps become routine. He grins at Tycho, and suddenly Tycho can't keep his mouth shut.

“Wedge, I must tell you how incredibly fond I've grown of you.”

Wedge nods happily. “Likewise. I have no better friend than you.”

Tycho swallows hard. Now that he's begun, he must make Wedge understand, and damn the consequences if he doesn't return his feelings.

“What I mean to say,” Tycho tries again, “is that I hold you in higher regard than I do any man or woman I know.”

Wedge looks puzzled and a little breathless now. Tycho's hands twitch where they touch him, and he can't hold the truth in anymore.

“I'm saying I don't want to court Syal. I don't love your sister, and I won't, because I love _you_.”

The music has stopped, and they're still now, facing each other, still entwined. Wedge's brown eyes are wide. “You-?” he chokes.

Tycho nods tightly, never having felt more on a knife's edge.

And that's when Wedge _laughs_ – a hysterical little sound he clearly doesn't mean to escape. When he speaks, his voice is full of wonder. “I told Syal she had to be wrong.”

“Syal? What did she say?”

Wedge moves, hands catching Tycho's and squeezing. “Somehow she knew. And – and she knew I feet the same.”

Tycho could cry with joy at the words. “You feel the same,” he repeats, framing Wedge's face between his hands. “Can I kiss you?”

In response, Wedge leans in and seals their lips together. Like the dance, it feels right.

“I'm not sure how to do this,” Tycho admits when they part, holding Wedge's hands again. “It's unconventional. People will talk.”

“Let them.” Wedge grins fiercely, his earlier hesitance gone.

Tycho is reminded quite suddenly of the time a neighbor had threatened Syal after she'd refused to dance with him, when Wedge had stepped between them, more than ready to fight for her. Tycho realizes that protection now extends to him – to _them_ , as a pair.

“We'll make it work,” Tycho promises, squeezing Wedge's hands. “And I'll have to find out how to thank your sister for cluing you in.”

Wedge laughs. “She'll just love knowing she was right, as long as she still gets that dance.”


End file.
